On se revoit bientôt
by Migachawa
Summary: Combien de coeurs atil fait battre de son vivant? Mais combien ont continué de battre après sa mort? ... au moins un...


_C'est mon tout premier chapitre unique écrit lors d'un de mes rares temps libres ces temps-ci. Je vous l'offre en attendant la suite de _«On n'est jamais seul!»_ qui ne devrait plus tarder. En vous souhaitant toujours une bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

J'ai probablement des valises sous les yeux. Déjà deux nuits que le sommeil me fuit. Un mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait quelques jours avant et mes prédictions se sont concrétisées il y a deux nuits. Depuis, je ne dors plus. Je ne sors plus. Je ne mange plus. J'attends. J'attends en me torturant l'esprit. 

Je jette un oeil à mon réveil. Les chiffres lumineux m'indiquent qu'il est déjà onze heures et treize. Il fait soleil à l'extérieur. Mais mes rideaux sombres me cachent la lumière. Je n'aime pas la lumière en ce moment. Elle contraste beaucoup trop avec les sentiments qui m'habitent.

J'entends un bruit au loin. La serrure de la porte de mon petit appartement. Quelqu'un entre. La porte se referme toujours dans ce même grincement aigu. La personne se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements. Je l'entends qui crie mon nom.

_«Megan? Megan? T'es là?»_

La voix se rapproche de la chambre. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me voit comme ça. Mais je suis si faible. J'ai si mal que ça ne sert à rien de me cacher. La personne me verra de toute manière. Des larmes commencent à couler et je me trouve encore plus pathétique. La porte s'ouvre lentement. La lumière entre en même temps. Une tête se faufile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux de cette même personne scrute l'obscurité. Elle me cherche.

En ce moment même, elle voit les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, les cartables ouverts sur mon bureau, les boules de papier qui jonchent le plancher, la poubelle tellement pleine qu'elle déborde... Et finalement, ses yeux se posent sur ma silhouette. Je suis au milieu de mes couvertures. J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je tremble. Je sue. Je pleure.

_«Megan?»_

Elle entre dans la pièce. Elle allume la lumière. Instinctivement, mes yeux se ferment, se soustrayant à cette lumière agressante, trop vive. Elle se rapproche trop vite à mon goût. L'odeur doit l'écoeurer. Ça me fait mal qu'elle me voit comme ça. Moi qui ait l'air tellement forte, mon orgueil en prend un coup.

_«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»_

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Elle cherche à prendre ma température. Rien d'anormal selon elle. Pourtant, je pourrais lui répondre que je vais mal. Que je meurs de l'intérieur. Que je suis déjà morte. Elle me redresse sur mon lit. Ma tête est trop lourde. Elle se cogne contre le mur, derrière moi. Ça me fait une douleur de plus à rajouter.

Elle me débarrasse de mes couvertures.

_«Si tu ne veux rien me dire...»_

Sa phrase est pleine de sous-entendus, mais mon esprit est incapable de l'analyser. Que peut-elle me faire de pire? Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne. De loin me parvient le bruit de l'eau. Un bain. Elle me fait couler un bain. Elle revient à nouveau près de moi.

_«Va falloir faire un effort!»_ me dit-elle.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se parle toute seule. Elle ne peut pas s'adresser à moi. Elle me prend sous les aisselles et me relève tant bien que mal. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je me laisse tomber sur elle. Elle me traîne jusqu'à cette minuscule salle de bain où la baignoire se remplit peu à peu. Elle rajoute un liquide. Des bulles apparaissent. J'adore les bulles. Les bulles sont petites. Elles chatouillent sur la peau. Elles sont associées à mes souvenirs alors, qu'enfant, j'en soufflais dans la rue en compagnie des jeunes du quartier. C'était la guerre à qui ferait la plus grosse bulle. J'avais quelques victoires à mon actif. Mais là, le défaut des bulles me saute à la gorge. Elles sont éphémères. Elles ne durent qu'un infime moment... comme ma relation...

Doucement, lentement, elle me déshabille. Elle commence par les chaussettes. Elle m'enlève ma veste, détachant bouton après bouton. Je n'ai pas mis de soutien-gorge. J'ai reçu la nouvelle le matin. J'étais encore en pyjama. Je ne me suis jamais habillée depuis ce moment. Elle me retire mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je suis nue devant elle, mais je ne ressens rien. Ni gêne ni pudeur. Je suis morte. Son regard glisse sur moi. Elle se désole sans comprendre la cause de ce changement en moi.

Elle ferme les robinets et me fait glisser dans la baignoire. Prenant une éponge, elle me frotte. Elle me lave. Elle en a l'habitude. Elle aide des gens à domicile. Des personnes qui ne peuvent pas accomplir leurs tâches quotidiennes sans difficulté. Elle me lave même les cheveux. Elle les rince patiemment. Au bout d'un temps, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, elle me sort de l'eau et m'enveloppe dans une serviette chaude. Cette sensation me fait du bien. C'est la première fois depuis deux jours que je ressens un peu de bien-être.

Elle m'emmène dans le salon où elle m'installe sur le canapé. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle m'habille. Elle n'est pas gênée. Je ne le suis pas non plus. Et puis, naturellement, elle fouille dans mes armoires. Elle ouvre toutes les portes, tous les tiroirs. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur, le congélateur, le garde-manger. Elle semble trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Je m'endors en l'écoutant. Elle fredonne une chanson alors qu'elle cuisine. Ça m'apaise. Un deuxième sentiment vers la route du mieux-être.

L'odeur de la nourriture me réveille. Elle a préparé une soupe bien chaude au bouillon de poulet... comme quand j'étais petite, comme quand j'étais malade et que maman venait prendre soin de moi. Elle m'aide à manger. Je suis toute engourdie. Je prends des forces. Et puis, je replonge dans le sommeil. Elle me laisse dormir sur ce canapé. Elle reste là tout le temps. Elle ne me quitte pas. C'est un ange... non, je n'ai plus d'ange. C'est une amie alors, une très précieuse amie.

J'ai encore dormi. J'en avais besoin. Je lève les yeux. Ce n'est pas le plafond du salon. Je suis de retour à mon point de départ, ma chambre. Pas d'odeur pestilentielle. Pas d'obscurité. Je tourne ma tête lentement. Ma chambre est nette. La corbeille est vide, mes cartables bien rangés, mon linge propre plié sagement sur ma chaise de bureau. Ça sent meilleur. Je ne me sens pas encore assez forte. J'essaie de l'appeler. J'ouvre ma bouche, je prends une inspiration... aucun son.

Elle vient me rejoindre peu après. Elle arrive avec un plateau. Encore de la soupe. Elle me redresse sur mon lit, pose le plateau et m'aide encore à manger. Je me sens mieux. J'ai dormi. J'ai mangé. J'ai quelqu'un.

_«Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant?»_

Elle est patiente. À sa place, j'aurais déjà quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte, lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à appeler si elle voulait de l'aide, si elle voulait parler. Mais elle n'est pas moi. Elle est elle.

J'essaie encore de parler. Aucun son ne sort. Il me faut plus... mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je regarde le téléphone. Sur le bureau. Elle suit mon regard, me comprend. Elle l'attrape, me le tend.

Je compose le 9, le 8 suivi de l'étoile. Le message préenregistré commence. Je compose le code à six chiffres. C'est le bon. J'appuie sur le 4. Je veux lui faire entendre le message qui m'a tant boulversée. Quand la voix commence à parler, je lâche le combiné comme si je m'étais brûlée. Aussitôt, elle l'attrape et le met à son oreille. Elle n'entend que la fin. Elle entend l'essentiel. Elle n'a pas besoin de me demander. Elle a compris. Elle me laisse me reposer. Elle reviendra.

Elle prend soin de moi depuis quelques jours. Je vais mieux. J'arrive à la remercier. Je me lave toute seule. Je mange toute seule. Je marche toute seule. Je parle, j'écris. Je respire, je pense. Parfois, je pleure. J'arrive à pleurer maintenant. Je sais quoi faire maintenant. J'ai fait part de mes projets à mon amie si généreuse, si précieuse, si gentille. Elle ne me laissera pas seule. Elle me l'a promis. Nous partons dans une semaine. Nous partons pour l'Angleterre. Je pars pour un dernier adieu à mon ange... mon bel ange qui n'est plus.

oOoOo

Cinquième voyage en avion. Je déteste toujours autant ce moyen de transport. Tout le long du voyage, j'ai essayé de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attend. J'ai prévenu quelques amis de mon arrivée là-bas. Je ne sais pas qui va m'attendre en descendant. Mais je ne suis pas seule. Ça me réconforte un peu.

Le voyage est terminé. On nous annonce qu'on s'apprête à atterrir. Il faut s'attacher solidement. Ça ne durera qu'un moment. Je ferme les yeux, m'accroche à mon amie. Elle ne comprend pas ma peur. Elle adore les avions. Je respire lentement, cherchant à me calmer.

Le voyage est terminé. L'avion est bien posé au sol. Je suis heureuse d'être bien encrée au sol, en un seul morceau. Nous allons chercher nos bagages. Une fois chose faite, nous pouvons sortir tranquillement. Nous nous glissons dans la foule. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes rejoignent parents et amis. Tous sont heureux. Je ne partage pas le même enthousiasme, je crois. Je me serais bien passée de cette excursion. Soudain, au travers de tous ces gens, je distingue un jeune homme qui m'est familier. Grand, de race noir, il dégage un certain charme. Il tient dans ses mains un carton à mon nom. Je me dirige lentement vers lui, entraînement mon amie à ma suite.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, tout naturellement, il me prend dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il est content que je sois venu. Je m'accroche à lui. Cette étreinte, j'y tiens sans pouvoir m'en expliquer la cause. Probablement parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Probablement parce qu'il nous a tant aidé.

Sans un mot, ils nous emmènent vers la sortie. Dans la voiture qui nous conduit jusqu'à je ne sais où, je me rend compte que mon amie ne sait toujours rien... du moins, elle ne sait pas l'essentiel.

_«Rébecca, c'est Blaise Zabini. C'était son meilleur ami.»_

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom. C'est trop tôt. Mon coeur est encore à vif.

Enfin, nous arrivons dans un quartier résidentiel. Toutes les petites maisons se ressemblent. La voiture s'arrête devant le numéro 1314. Nous sortons avec nos valises. Alors, je reprends un peu de mon ancienne personnalité. J'ai toujours été curieuse.

_«Tu habites ici depuis longtemps?»_

_«Pas vraiment. Mais le manoir est encore sous protection et vous ne pouviez pas venir vivre chez moi. J'ai loué cette maison il y a quelques mois. C'est plus près de mon emploi actuel.»_

Il continue sur sa lancée. Il nous fait visiter la petite maison. Il y a la cuisine, le salon et une salle de bain au rez-de chaussé, une cave au sous-sol et trois chambre et une autre salle de bain au premier.

_«Je t'ai donné la chambre de Pansy. Elle travaille de nuit cette semaine. Et puis, ça lui fait plaisir. Elle voulait te revoir. Les circonstances ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures, mais...»_

Il me laisse dans la chambre de Pansy. Il conduit mon amie dans une autre chambre. Je défais quelques affaires de ma valise. Je tourne en rond. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ouvre sans attendre. C'est Blaise. Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit. Je prends place sur la chaise.

_«Ton amie ne sait rien, je me trompe?»_

Je réponds par la négation. Il a raison. Elle ne sait rien. Elle en sait si peu.

Il se met à me parler. Il me raconte leurs missions dont je ne savais rien. Il me raconte les plans des deux camps, ceux des bons comme des mauvais. Il me raconte la dernière bataille. Il me raconte sa mort. Il finit par sa mort. Il me dit de quoi il est mort. Il me confie ses dernières volontés, ses dernières paroles, ses dernières pensées. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il a pensé à moi. Il jouait sa vie et il a quand même pensé à moi.

Il continue sur sa lancée. Il me décrit l'après-guerre. Il me décrit les procès, l'enterrement. Il me décrit les malades, les corps, le sang. Il me décrit tout.

Et puis, il finit par me parler du testament.

_«La lecture à lieu dans deux jours. Ta présence est requise.»_

Je me demande pourquoi. Il ne m'a jamais dit _«je t'aime»_. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais me reconnaître comme sa petite amie officielle. Il y avait la guerre, les préjugés, les apparences, les risques du métier d'espion, la distance, les différences... Il y avait trop de choses. Et pourtant, il m'a inclu dans son testament. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Blaise me laisse là, alors que je tente de réfléchir. Sa présence est presqu'aussitôt remplacée par celle de mon amie. Elle entre sans un mot, s'installe sur le lit, de la même manière que Blaise. Elle m'observe. La différence est que c'est moi qui devrait prendre l'initiative de la conversation.

Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, comme si mes lèvres avaient une volonté propre, je me mets à parler. Je lui raconte mon histoire, notre histoire.

_«C'était il y a trois ans, l'été suivant la fin de mes études collégiales. J'avais prévu un petit voyage avec quelques amis de ma promotion. Fin mai, nous nous envolions pour la France. Nous avions parcouru Paris de long en large. Nous avions adopté de petites habitudes dont le café le matin dans un petit bistro au coin de la rue, la sieste l'après-midi et les veillées dans les bars la majorité de la nuit. Et puis, notre rencontre, au Dragon Rouge, dans le douzième arrondissement de Paris. C'était un bar peu connu. Je dansais sur la terrasse en compagnie des autres. On dansait. On riait. On s'amusait. On attirait les regards. Il était facile de deviner que nous étions des étrangers juste à notre façon de parler. Il y avait nous et puis, il y avait lui, seul, accoudé au bar, buvant plus que de raison. Pourtant, il semblait très bien supporter l'alcool. Il devait être minuit. Il s'est levé naturellement et il est venu dansé. Il est venu près de moi, tout près de moi. J'ai dansé. Il a dansé. Nous avons dansé, ensemble. C'était bien. C'était... magique. Et puis, une danse en entraînant une autre, nous nous rapprochions. Nous nous sommes rapprochés jusqu'à nous embrasser. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé un homme. Pour lui, ce baiser a déclanché un tempête. On a fini par s'éclipser assez discrètement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une petite chambre. C'était sa chambre. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle était sale. Mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis._

_Cette première nuit a été magnifique. Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Je me suis réveillée dans ses bras au petit matin. Il était tôt, mais j'ai eu peur que les autres s'inquiètent. J'ai remis mes vêtements de la veille, j'ai pris un bout de papier et je lui ai laissé l'adresse de l'auberge où on logeait. Il a pris trois jours. Trois jours à ressasser ses sombres pensées avant de venir me voir. Pas en plein jour, mais en pleine nuit. Pas dans un bar, mais dans ma chambre. Il m'a proposé tout naturellement de venir le rejoindre en bas de l'auberge. J'ai mis une veste, j'ai enfilé mes escarpins et je l'ai rejoint, encore en pyjama. On a marché dans Paris sans parler. Au détour d'une rue, j'ai fait le premier geste. J'ai posé ma main sur son bras. Ce simple geste a déclanché la suite. Nous sommes retournés à sa chambre. Au petit matin, il était toujours endormi et je devais à nouveau partir. Mais, quand j'ai voulu me lever, il m'a retenu._

_«Reste avec moi.»_

_Sa voix était encore rauque. Je lui ai demandé un instant, j'ai appelé les autres et je suis restée au lit avec lui toute la journée._

_Il y a eu plusieurs autres journées comme ça où je restais avec lui dans la journée. Je suis restée deux mois en France. Au début, je ne devais y rester que trois semaines. Je ne lui avais rien dit de mon départ. On en a parlé le matin même où mon avion décollait. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'oublier. Il m'a remercié. Pas d'autres affirmations. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il était plutôt renfermé._

_Et puis, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui quelques mois plus tard. Il voulait me revoir. Nous avons eu une relation qu'on peut qualifier d'épistolaire. Il venait me voir chez moi, le soir, la nuit, en plein jour... pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Il a commencé à me parler lorsqu'il venait chez moi. Il a éclairci le mystère du comment nous nous retrouvions toujours dans cette petite chambre sale et obscure. J'ai éclaté de rire lorsqu'il m'a dit que c'était la magie. Il a continué à me l'affirmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fini par le croire._

_Un an après notre première rencontre, je suis revenue en Europe, en Angleterre cette fois-là. Je ne pouvais pas le voir tous les jours, ni toutes les semaines. Mais il venait quelques fois. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ses amis, ses collègues. Blaise, son meilleur ami, Harry et Ron, deux collègues et Hermione qui vacillait entre la case ami et collègue. Ce n'était jamais très clair entre eux. Et puis, il y a eu la première ombre à notre relation. Elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. Quand Blaise me l'a présenté, il n'était pas là._

_«C'est sa fiancée!»_

_J'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Quand il est venu me voir, une semaine après ça, j'ai refusé qu'il me touche. Je lui ai balancé cette histoire de fiancée, de mensonges. Il a réussi à me calmer.Ça a pris une bonne partie de la nuit. On a continué à se voir. Souvent, il me faisait parvenir des mots grâce à ses amis, à ses collègues._

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a quatre mois. Il disparaissait souvent. Il avait des missions à accomplir. Il avait une vie en dehors de notre relation. C'était important. Je ne lui en voulais pas._

_J'ai appris sa mort deux jours avant que tu ne viennes et que tu me retrouves dans cet état lamentable.»_

Je laisse le silence prendre place. Ma voix a assez envahi l'espace. Il est temps de laisser mes paroles agir. Je la laisse au milieu de cette petite chambre qui n'est pas mienne et je descends rejoindre Blaise. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine et il écrit. Je m'installe à ses côtés.

_«J'ai tout dit!»_

Il relève la tête. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. L'essentiel est fait. Il ne reste qu'à attendre.

oOoOo

La lecture du testament vient de se terminer. Le petit salon de la maison de Blaise est encore plein de la présence de tous. Seul le notaire est parti. La surprise se lit sur quelques visages. Elle se lit sur mon propre visage. Blaise, assis à côté de moi, lâche ma main qu'il a tenu depuis le début de l'entretien, et propose à tous de prendre un thé dans la cuisine. Si la plupart se lève pour suivre le maître de maison, moi, je reste assise à ma place. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce canapé.

_«Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?»_

C'est Hermione. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

J'hausse les épaules. Que puis-je faire? Je viens d'hériter d'une fortune familiale alors que je ne fais même pas partie de la famille. Je viens d'hériter d'un manoir vieux de plusieurs siècles alors que je vis sur un autre continent, dans un autre monde que le leur. Je viens d'hériter d'une lettre écrite de sa main alors que je ne sais si je peux supporter une telle épreuve si tôt. C'est encore trop tôt. Il nous a quitté depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et déjà, on me demande de reprendre pied dans une réalité que je cherche à fuir. Je suis en deuil, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne le vis pas. J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, que j'ai manqué des bouts de ma vie.

Sur la table basse, face à moi, se tient l'enveloppe qui contient une lettre m'étant adressée.

_«Que ferais-tu, toi?»_

Hermione hésite un instant. Elle se faisait appeler «Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout» à Poudlard et non sans raison. Elle me le prouve encore avec cette réponse.

_«Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre tout ce que nous avons enduré. Nous avons vu le sang, les corps, les ravages de la guerre. Nous mêmes, nous avons du sang sur les mains. Nous avons tués, torturé même si nous croyions que c'était pour la juste cause. Je vois encore les conséquences de la guerre tous les jours quand je fais mon travail. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans qu'un sorcier ne vienne me demander de soulager sa souffrance. Je croise des orphelins tous les jours qui quêtent pour un peu de nourriture et un peu de chaleur. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, je ne peux pas te garantir que c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé que tu fasses, mais je crois que chacun veut aider à améliorer cette situation d'après-guerre.»_

Elle se lève. Elle rejoint les autres dans la cuisine. Il ne me parvient que quelques phrases murmurées, le bruit des soucoupes et des ustensiles, le bruit de la bouilloire qui siffle. Parmis tous ses bruits, j'identifie la voix d'Hermione, affirmant à tous qu'elle ne sait pas ce que je ferai de tout ça, mais que je ferai le bon choix, qu'il ne m'avait pas estimé et aimé pour rien. Que j'étais intelligente.

Un poid m'oppresse. J'ai l'impression qu'ils attendent quelque chose de moi. Affolée, je cherche ma respiration. Je tremble un peu. Sans faire de bruit, j'attrape l'enveloppe, un manteau et je fuis à l'extérieur. Sur le perron, mon regard se tourne un peu partout, à la recherche d'une rue qui pourrait me mener loin de ses gens qui ont des attentes que j'ai peur de ne pas atteindre.

Je cours. Je cours jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je traverse des coins de rues, je me faufile entre des voitures. Je parcours les rues ainsi depuis plus de deux heures lorsque mon regard est attiré par un paradis de verdure. Un petit parc au milieu de cet endroit urbain. J'y accours. Je m'asseois sur un banc de parc. Je reprends mon souffle. J'observe les passants. Je contiens mes larmes quand mes yeux tombent sur des amoureux. J'ai l'impression de connaître l'expression «tomber en amour». Tomber, ça fait mal. Tomber en amour, ça fait mal aussi. Quand on tombe, on est sûr d'atterir sur quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait ni où ni quand commence la chute, ni même quand elle se finira. Alors, nécessairement, ça fait mal de tomber en amour. La lettre est toujours dans mes mains. Mes doigts la triturent nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'ouvrent d'eux-même. Je ne me sens pas maître de mes gestes. Ils tirent les quelques feuillets de l'enveloppe et les ouvre. Aussitôt, mes yeux se posent sur cette écriture si fine que je reconnais immédiatement. C'est bien de lui. C'est son écriture. Aussitôt, j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix qui me la lit. Je replonge dans le passé. Je replonge dans un enfer où il est insaisissable alors que je souffre, alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui.

_«Chère, très chère Megan,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus. Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas pour moi. Je suis heureux. Peut-être connaitrais-je enfin le bonheur qui m'a été refusé sur Terre? Je le souhaite._

_Le temps des confessions est venu._

_Tout d'abord, sache que je t'aime. Même si notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus... romantiques, il n'en reste pas moins que le reste de notre relation m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'amour. J'avais l'impression d'être encore un petit garçon dans un corps d'homme et j'avais encore tous les préjugés qu'un jeune homme peut avoir sur l'amour et autres niaiseries. Je ne croyais pas en l'unique. Je ne croyais pas que le corps puisse se satisfaire d'une seule femme. Je ne croyais pas que l'esprit ne puisse être obnubilé par un seul être. Ma rencontre avec toi m'a prouvé le contraire. Tu étais l'unique. Tu étais mon unique._

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ne jamais t'avoir dit ses trois petits mots qui signifient tant. Mais j'avais peur de te mettre encore plus en danger que tu ne l'étais déjà avec moi. Remercie Blaise qui m'a ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. Je te les aurai dit de vive voix, mais malheureusement, le temps presse et l'Ordre me confie de plus en plus de missions. J'espionne le camp ennemi. C'est dangereux et je ne peux me permettre le moindre écart de conduite._

_Je pense que tu le sais déjà. Nous sommes en guerre. J'ai beau faire parti du camp des gentils, cela ne m'épargne pas pour autant. Je me bats, j'ai du sang sur les mains. Je ne t'ai jamais confié mes regrets à ce sujet. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Après tout, quelle fille peut bien vouloir d'un assassin pour petit ami? Même toi, tu n'aurais pu répondre à cette question par l'affirmative._

_Je te remercie pour tout, Megan. Pour nos moments de tendresses, nos confessions murmurées dans le noir, nos baisers échangés au coin des rues parisiennes. Merci mille fois pour tout. Pour m'avoir faire vivre un amour unique. Pour m'avoir fait comprendre la vraie valeur de la vie. Pour m'avoir fait comprendre que chacun a ses tourments, mais que chacun a droit également à ce bonheur, si éphémère soit-il._

_Peut-être trouveras-tu étrange que je te lègues tous mes biens. N'empêche, je ne savais à qui les donner. Je n'ai plus de famille et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise que l'état choisisse à ma place les futurs propriétaires de mes possessions. Des étrangers ne pourraient en prendre soin. Je ne voyais que toi. Tu sauras quoi en faire. Peu importe tes projets, je te fais confiance sur ce sujet._

_Dernière chose avant que je ne scelle ce mot. J'ai beau être mort, tu as encore la vie devant toi, Megan. Profites-en! Savoure-la pleinement. Vis-la à cent à l'heure! Ne laisse personne te la gâcher. Et quand ton tour viendra, je te promets de t'attendre aux portes du ciel. Je t'y accueillerai et peut-être aurons-nous alors la chance de vivre notre amour?_

_Avec ton mon amour_

_Drago Malefoy»_

Ma gorge est nouée par l'émotion. Les larmes menacent de couler à tout instant. Mes yeux se lèvent vers le ciel, comme si j'espérais le voir au millieu des nuages. Je lui fais la promesse de vivre ma vie en attendant le moment de le rejoindre. Je vivrai ma vie... mais, pour l'instant, je la vis en souvenir de lui parce qu'il y a un temps où il faut pleurer les morts. Il y a un temps où il faut se souvenir d'eux et les aimer.

_«Je t'aime, Drago!»_

J'ai murmuré. Quatre petits mots. L'équivalent de ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à me dire de vive voix. Lentement, doucement, je me lève pour rejoindre la maison de Blaise, loin, très loin du refuge que j'ai trouvé. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant.

Je suis revenue. Chaque été, depuis sa mort, je reviens à ce même endroit... aux portes de son manoir. De l'extérieur, le cri des enfants résonnent à mes oreilles. C'est une récompense pour moi. Je les sais heureux. Je n'en demande pas plus.

oOoOo

Le manoir est devenu un orphelinat. J'y acceuille chaque année des dizaines d'enfants sans famille. Ils la trouvent ici. Ils trouvent des mères, des pères, des frères et des soeurs, des tantes. Ils trouvent ici un refuge chaud et accueillant. Ils trouvent ici l'amour et l'affection. Ils trouvent l'essentiel.

C'est tout ce que je voulais. Je sais que d'où il est, il est fier de mon choix, de ma décision.

Je me promène au milieu de la grande salle du manoir. Chaque été, j'y donne une réception en sa mémoire. Les murs renferment tellement de secrets et de visions merveilleuses. Chaque été, des personnes viennent se souvenir de lui comme une personne à part entière et non le vil Serpentard décrit dans les livres qui ont paru après la fin de la guerre.

J'ai vieilli. J'ai aujourd'hui soixante-douze ans et j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai vécu ma vie. J'ai aimé à nouveau. J'ai eu un époux, j'ai eu des enfants, j'ai eu des petits-enfants, j'ai eu des amis. J'ai reçu de la vie tellement de choses merveilleuses qui m'ont entièrement comblée. Mais je suis vieille maintenant. Je sens que mon heure est venue. Je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de le rejoindre.

Comme s'il était à mes côtés, je me mets à fredonner un air bien connu et je valse sur moi-même, l'imaginant devant moi, en chair et en os. Les yeux fermés, je me laisse porter par cette mélodie imaginaire. J'arrête au bout d'un moment, essoufflée. Je quitte la grande salle. Mes pieds me conduisent vers une pièce dont moi seule ai l'accès. Je monte péniblement les escaliers me menant au deuxième étage. Je traverse le couloir rempli de portraits. Au bout se tient une porte en bois sombre. Je l'ouvre grâce à une clef que je tiens en permanence à mon cou. À l'intérieur, l'air est plus frais. Au mur face à la porte, son portrait. Je revois son sourire. Je revois ses yeux de glace, ses yeux à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Lui n'a pas subi les effets du temps. Il a gardé sa jeunesse éternelle.

Tout doucement, je m'approche, tendant mes doigts, espérant sentir encore une fois sa peau sous mes doigts. Rien. Que la toile. Il continue de me sourire. Je ne pleure pas. Je sais que bientôt, mon heure viendra. Je reste un moment juste pour le voir, me repaître de son image.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me laisse glisser au pied du tableau. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même. Ma respiration se calme, ralenti. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je comprends. Enfin, j'ai le droit d'aller le rejoindre. Enfin, j'ai obtenu le droit d'aller retrouver mon premier amour.

_«On se revoit bientôt, Drago.»_

Je murmure ces quelques mots dans un dernier souffle. Cette fois, c'est vrai, je pars. Je vais le rejoindre... pour de vrai, pour toujours.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Megan fut trouvé, affaissée sous le tableau de Drago Malefoy. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

* * *

_Si ça vous dit, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir! ;)_

_Amicalement, Migachawa_


End file.
